L'éveil
by Evangelysta
Summary: Fay se réveille d'un rêve étrange. Il va rêvasser tranquillement en laissant son Kuro-chan revenir du monde des rêves pour le rejoindre. Kuro x fay, vous l'aurez compris. Rien de bien méchant. OS.


**_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis de retour, probablement bien plus vite que prévu si on s'en tient à mon rythme de publication moyen, en tous cas, beaucoup plus tôt que moi je ne le pensais. Mais je suis contente, ça vaut dire que j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose! Pas grand chose en fait, juste un petit OS. Rien de bien méchant ici, yaoi Kuro Fye, mais pas de lemon, lime ou autre. Tout doux. _**

**Disclaimer: heureusement pour eux les personnages de Clamp appartiennent à Clamp. Le monde, Elnaya et les autres sont à moi. **

_**Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, merci aux reviewteuses de Secrets d'Alcôve, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur votre lecture! **_

* * *

Des gazes de soie multicolores, des fleurs blanches aux pétales doux comme du velours, un parfum léger, à la fois nostalgique et vibrant, passionné, un monde de sensations toutes plus inconnues et incongrues les unes que les autres assaillaient l'esprit contemplatif et émerveillé du rêveur. Il n'avait jamais, de son existence, fait de voyage onirique aussi délicieux. Un sentiment de paix intense, de calme, de… bonheur ?, l'enveloppait. Il savait pourtant qu'il était proche de l'heure fatidique de l'éveil, chose cruelle en ce bas monde, qu'il repoussait de toutes les forces de sa volonté embrumée ; car même s'il savait que ce monstre horrible qui l'appelait de plus en plus serait doux quand il l'embrasserait pour le livrer à la réalité du monde, le songe était un étrange paradis qu'il devait à tout prix retenir, de toute son âme. Il s'y sentait bien, parfaitement bien, simplement bien. Il y était à sa place. Il aimait se sentir couché dans cette herbe d'argent, à regarder les fleurs faire pour lui leur étrange ballet, mêlant la valse et les pas de deux, virevolter sous ses yeux céruléens. Mais les boutons de pivoine, les lys et les lotus, doucement, s'évanouissaient dans les longs voiles aux couleurs pastel qui tombaient du ciel infini. Les danseuses vêtues de pétales s'enfuyaient pour ne plus revenir, la brise légère qui était leur musique s'étiolait. Malgré le dormeur, le rêve s'en allait.

Un doux visage se forma. Une jeune fille à la peau diaphane, et dont les longs cheveux couleur de la nuit encadraient deux grands yeux, qui mêlaient avec art et finesse le rubis et l'améthyste, lui murmura : « réveille-toi, petit homme ».

Fay marmonna dans son demi-sommeil que, ne lui déplaise, ce rêve était vraiment très bien et qu'il voulait continuer à dormir. Un rire cristallin, léger et tendrement moqueur emplit un instant la pièce. Cette fois, Fay ouvrit les yeux, totalement dérouté. Il posa son regard d'azur embrouillé sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une chambre. Bien. Quoi de plus normal, en même temps, quand on vient de s'éveiller ? Malgré la pénombre de la nuit qui s'achevait doucement, Fay nota que la pièce était spacieuse, les murs blancs tendus de soie transparente d'un beau bleu pastel. Les meubles, d'un bois sombre, étaient finement ouvragés, et habillaient avec élégance et goût l'espace de ce lieu pour le moins somptueux. Il faisait déjà très doux, bien que le soleil n'ai pas encore percé les hautes montagnes qui abritaient les Treize Cités du Royaume Caché. Fay laissa son regard s'attarder sur le paysage sauvage et fier qu'il devinait à travers les rideaux. Il soupira d'aise. Il était vraiment bien ici. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, de chaud et réconfortant, le tenait étroitement enlacé.

Kurogane. Le ninja dormait paisiblement dans son dos, et il le serrait jalousement contre lui. Pourtant, depuis le début de leur long voyage, le fier guerrier de Nihon n'avait pas fait grand chose d'autre que de grogner ou hurler quand on en venait au mage blond. Le guerrier, sous ses airs de brute, était fin observateur, et ses yeux écarlates perçaient le regard cobalt de Fay. Kurogane VOYAIT Fay. Le vrai, celui que le magicien prenait tant de soin à dissimuler derrière des sourires, pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants, pour ne pas les laisser le connaître, pour les protéger à sa manière, les protéger… de lui-même avant tout. Il semblait pouvoir lire en lui aussi facilement qu'il maniait le katana. Fay avait changé à cause de cela, sans même s'en rendre compte, petit à petit. Le regard qu'il posait sur le ninja, de l'indifférence qui aurait dû rester la sienne, s'était métamorphosé. Il s'était teint de tendresse, puis, sans que le mage ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, l'innocence fut perdue, et, à son corps défendant, il se mit à poser sur le beau brun un regard empli d'amour, d'un amour interdit, qu'il cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, qu'il refusait même de voir, de reconnaître. Mais depuis la veille au soir, ses tourments avaient pris un nouveau tournant : Fay était éperdument amoureux de Kurogane, il le savait, et à cette idée les flammes de la passion dévoraient le regard autrefois aussi calme et limpide que la mer. Le mage ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser le brun à le prendre dans ses bras la veille au soir, il ne savait mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait pu arriver pour que le grand guerrier regarde l'enfant perdu qu'il était. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Kurogane lui rendait son amour, il lui donnait un nouveau souffle, le faisait s'ouvrir au soleil et à la chaleur. Alors peu importe, qui ou quoi que ce soit. Fay eut un sourire en pensant à une de leurs connaissances. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette réponse là. Le destin. Pourquoi pas ?

Depuis qu'il avaient atterri dans ce monde, tout semblait devoir être parfait. A peine arrivés, Kurogane écrasé par Fay, qui avait amorti le gamin qui tenait la princesse qui serrait Mokona dans les bras, bref, l'atterrissage qui ne manquait pas de faire râler le brun après la boule de poil, de l'aide leur avait été proposée.

Ils avaient atterri sur la Place Sainte, ainsi nommée puisqu'elle regroupait les sept temples et l'entrée officielle du palais royal. Des prêtresses vêtues de vert sombre et de blanc étaient accourues, et leur avaient proposé des soins. Une autre religieuse, portant de très légers vêtements couvrant à peine sa pudeur, quelques voiles dont la couleur pale était indicible et couverte de tatouages argentés, les avait prié de la suivre et les introduisit au palais, où le roi, un homme dans la trentaine, leur offrit l'hospitalité avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Le soir venu, la même prêtresse, qui appartenait au temple de la magie ou de l'esprit, Fay lui-même n'avait pas trop bien compris, avait présenté la plume à Sakura, scellée, et lui demanda quand elle voulait la récupérer. La princesse, embarrassée, ne sut que répondre.

« C'est ma déesse, Elnaya, qui m'a rendu visite hier et m'a avertie de votre venue. La plume est arrivée dans notre pays si longtemps que nos sages ne savent le dire. C'est Elnaya elle-même qui l'a scellée, de son vivant, pour que nul ne puisse en faire une mauvaise utilisation. J'ai été choisie par Notre Dame pour vous la remettre, faites moi juste savoir votre bon plaisir. »

C'est ainsi que, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage, qui comptait à présent de nombreuses destinations, Sakura pût récupérer une plume juste en le demandant gentiment. Le roi les avaient conviés à prendre autant de repos que bon leur semblerait. Et Fay s'était invité, sans se souvenir comment, dans la chambre du ninja, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis.

Dans les bras de son amant, Fay soupira et sourit. Il venait de comprendre. « Elnaya », murmura-t-il en se remémorant le beau visage de la jeune fille qui l'avait tiré de ses rêves. Le blond se dégagea en douceur des bras pour le moins possessifs de Kurogane, tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'éveiller, prit le drap, s'enroula dedans comme s'il avait voulu s'en faire une robe de mariée, et, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il contempla le ninja. Sa peau mate était douce sous ses doigts, il sentait ce délicieux mélange d'épices et de forêt après l'orage. Ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus dans son sommeil, et Fay se prit à contempler un instant la finesse et la régularité du beau visage du guerrier. Il eut un petit sourire quand son regard se posa sur ses cheveux, toujours en bataille, toujours en épis dressés sur sa tête. Non, finalement, Kurogane ne prenait jamais la peine de se coiffer, il n'en avait pas besoin. Passant une main dans sa propre chevelure dorée en désordre, il se leva et sortit sur le petit balcon. Le tissu blanc du drap se froissait dans son sillage et faisait comme une petite traîne.

Il s'accouda à la balustrade pour saluer l'apparition de l'astre du jour sur la Cité Blanche, la capitale du Royaume Caché. D'un œil distrait, il regardait la ville s'ouvrir au monde, dans la douce chaleur de ce matin d'été. Chacune des Treize Cités portait un nom de couleur ou de pierre précieuse, suivant sa spécialité, leur avait expliqué leur hôte. La Cité blanche... maintenant qu'il pouvait embrasser la métropole des yeux, il comprenait. Du palais aux maisons les plus humbles, les bâtiments étaient faits d'une pierre couleur de neige, et les toits offraient une légère variante de tons ivoire et sable. Dans la lumière ambrée du matin, la capitale semblait brûler de mille feux. Fay n'aurait jamais pensé que de telles villes pouvaient exister : entièrement suspendues dans les airs grâce à une magie extrêmement puissante, les Treize Cités étaient bâties sur d'immenses plateformes et s'élevaient vers le ciel grâce à différents paliers. Le dernier niveau abritait les temples et le palais royal ou princier. Le magicien laissa son regard évoluer, appréciant la beauté aérienne des lieux. Sur sa peau pâle les premiers rayons sur soleil venaient chasser les derniers restes de fatigue.

Dans son dos, Kurogane remua un peu, puis s'éveilla. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et fit un effort de mémoire colossal pour comprendre où il était et ce qu'il faisait, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, dans un grand lit, entouré de ses habits et de ceux de Fay. Le chemin se fit, péniblement, tandis que ses pensées faisaient défiler les images de la soirée de la veille puis…de leurs ébats. Une légère rougeur monta à ses joues, ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire qui aurait été malicieux sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cherchant l'objet de ses pensées d'un regard, il le surprit en train de rêvasser sur le balcon, dans une position nonchalamment tentante, inconscient qu'il était un appel à la débauche pour son amant. Sortant le rejoindre, il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille fine du mage, sa main libre caressant la peau d'albâtre de l'épaule nue du blond. Il noya un instant son visage dans la chevelure dorée et sourit en sentant son amant se lover contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son oreille, et murmura :

« Tu aurais pu me laisser un peu de draps, tu sais ».

* * *

_**Voilà! J'ai été touchée par cette drole de maladie qu'on nomme la connerie je crois. Il parait que c'est grave, et qu'en plus il n'y a pas de remède connu. **_

_**Désolée s'il reste des fautes malgré ma relecture, pourtant très attentive. **_

_**Et, hum...ça se fait pas de demander, mais, vous avez aimé? **_


End file.
